


Az „energiaáramlás helyrehozása” kifejezés szexet takar

by Aislin_HU



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Dorian felpillant. – A szívverésed felgyorsult, és bizonyára te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy megnőtt a véráramlás a nemi szerveid irányába.– Atyaisten, megtennéd, hogy legalább nem így beszélsz róla?Dorian felvonja a szemöldökét. – Felizgultál, ember.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Kudos: 2





	Az „energiaáramlás helyrehozása” kifejezés szexet takar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fixing One’s Energy Influx Is a Euphemism for Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093944) by [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie). 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2014 márciusában Töviskapun.
> 
> Bétázta: L_Lou
> 
> Spoilermentes, bár visszautal a „Blood Brothers” epizód azon feledhetetlen pillanatára, amikor Dorian megmutatja Johnnak a farkát (!), a férfi megcsodálja Dorian méretét (!!), és megbeszélik, ki mire használja a sajátját. („Subtext”, my ass…)

Egy perce vannak még csupán a helyszínen, amikor John a kocsi fölé pillantva észreveszi a közeledő rakétavetőket. Nemcsak ő figyel fel rájuk azonban: pillanatokon belül beüt minden MX biztonsági protokollja – épp úgy, mint Dorian logikája és önfeláldozása. Dorian a földre löki Johnt, hogy a saját testével védelmezze őt.

– Hé! – John Dorian mellkásnak feszülve próbál kiszabadulni, az android azonban meg sem rezdül. – Még te sem élhetsz túl egy kibaszott rakétát!

– Több esélyem van rá, mint neked. – Dorian lenéz John szemébe, a szája sarka feljebb görbül. – Habár… jelenleg az én túlélési esélyem is eléggé alacsony. – 13.24%, ha a rakéta másfél méteres körzeten belül landol. 45.68%, ha két méteren belül. 0.03%, ha egyenesen Dorianbe csapódik.

John mintha mondani akarna valamit, a szavak azonban a torkában rekednek, amikor meghallja a rakéták kilövésének hangját. Becsukja a száját és visszafojtja a lélegzetét.

Aztán… nem történik semmi. Vagyis, ez így nem teljesen igaz. A rakéták robbanás nélkül csapódnak be a járdába, és úgy szétporladnak, mintha agyagból lennének, szürke porfelhővel lepve be mindenkit.

Mire felfogják, hogy nincs igazi veszély – a rakéták részéről legalábbis – és az androidok gyorsan felállnak, a rendőrökre tüzelő banda már rég eltűnt a láthatárról.

*

– Még mindig nem tudom eldönteni, vajon az egész egy nagy elterelő hadművelet volt-e, hogy elhúzhassák a csíkot, vagy potom húsz dolcsiért vették a cuccot, és mindössze mázlink van, hogy így átbaszták őket.

Dorian összevont szemöldökkel bólint, miközben újra átfutja a mai tűzharcról szóló adatokat. Amióta beszálltak a kocsiba, hogy visszamenjenek a rendőrkapitányságra, John folyton a rajtaütés meglepő befejezéséről fecseg, Dorian pedig ezalatt egy kis kutatómunkát végez.

– Nem is figyelsz rám – mondja John pár másodpercnyi csendet követően.

Dorian a társa felé fordul, és felvonja a szemöldökét. – Azt mondtad: _"Még mindig nem tudom eldönteni, vajon az egész egy nagy elterelő hadművelet volt-e…"_

– Jól van, nagyokos. De ezt nem azért tudod, mert figyeltél, hanem mert elraktároztad valahol, amit mondtam.

– Nem látom a különbséget.

– Nem figyeltél rám úgy, tudod, _igazán._

– Elképzelni sem tudom, hogyan figyelhetnék bárkire jobban annál, mint hogy rögzítem minden kimondott szavát.

– Ja, Maldonado biztos repdesne az örömtől, ha egy diktafonnal mászkálnék, ahelyett, hogy figyelek rá, amikor beszél.

– Tekintve, hogy elvétve figyelsz csak arra, amit mond, szerintem fejlődés lenne. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hasonlatod téves, mivel nem te magad vennéd fel a hanganyagot. A diktafon tenné. Tehát ha az a diktafon rendelkezne bármiféle személyiséggel, elmondhatnánk, hogy ő az, aki figyel. Úgy _igazán._

John felhördül, és felelet nélkül mereszti az útra a szemét. Dorian is elfordul, de az arcára azonban felszökik egy önelégült kis mosoly. Időről-időre Johnra pillant, leginkább, amikor a hallja őt sóhajtani, és látja, hogy egyfolytában összeráncolt szemöldökkel hunyorog.

– Nagyon eltöprengtél – jegyzi meg Dorian egy idő után.

– Csak _gondolkodom._

– A töprengés a gondolkodás egy formája, így nem mondanám, hogy a kettő különösebben elválik egymástól.

– Ó, az isten szerelmére!

– És nem kell elmondanod, min jár az eszed, de mivel teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy köze van a bandához, aminek sikerült elszelelnie előlünk, ergo munkával kapcsolatos; akár meg is oszthatnád velem a gondolataidat.

A megszólalását követő rövid csend miatt Dorian már azt hiszi, John tudomást sem fog venni róla, ám aztán a férfi szóra nyitja a száját. – Muszáj ezt csinálnod?

– Muszáj-e kicsikarnom belőled a munkával kapcsolatos információt? Nem mintha önként megosztanád vagy ilyesmi.

– Nem, nem erre gondoltam. Korábban; _muszáj_ volt rám vetned magad, amikor megláttad, hogy kilőtték a rakétát?

Dorian bosszúsan megfeszíti az állát. – Most, hogy mondod, akár félre is állhattam volna, hogy ölbe tett kézzel végignézzem, amint a rakéta kilapít téged.

– Igen, pontosan ezt kérdezem. Megtehetted volna ezt? Az MX-43 robotok arra vannak programozva, hogy először a civileket mentsék, majd a tisztviselőket; kiszámítják, mekkora kockázat éri a körülöttük lévő embereket, aztán… cselekednek. Amikor próbáltál megmenteni engem, azért tetted, mert muszáj volt?

Ah. Nem hitte volna, hogy John ezen merengett el ennyire.

– A DRN-eket olyan emberinek alkották, amennyire csak lehetséges. Ez magában foglalja azt is, hogy széles skálájú érzelmeink és limitált szabad akaratunk van. Engem arra programoztak, hogy minden szituációban azt tegyem, amit a leghelyesebbnek érzek.

– Nem pedig azt, amit a számítások mondanak neked – mondja lassan John.

– A számítások azért mindig a segítségemre lesznek, de igen. Nem _kizárólag_ azokra figyelek. A DRN-eket úgy tervezték meg, hogy legyen belső motivációnk, ennek részeként pedig képesek vagyunk saját magunk dönteni a tetteinkről. Úgy tudom, ez is közrejátszott abban, hogy szolgálaton kívül helyeztek minket. Ahogy néha az emberek is rossz döntéseket hoznak az érzéseik miatt, úgy mi is képesek vagyunk erre.

– Az ember pedig nem pont ezt várná el az androidjától.

– Pontosan. – Dorian úgy gondolja, az MX-43-masok valószínűleg sokkal több rossz döntést hoznak, mint ő, pusztán azért, mert annyira rugalmatlanok, ám ugyanakkor tudja, hogy az emberek sokkal kevésbé bánják a következményeket, ha a tett mögött bonyolult matematikai számítások állnak érzelmek és ösztönök helyett. Ha egy tettet tudományra alapoznak, sokkal hajlamosabbak rámondani később, hogy talán nem is volt olyan rossz ötlet.

Mintha Dorian tudományos meglátásait rögtön ki kellene dobni az ablakon, amint az érzelmei is megjelennek a képben.

– Hát, mindenesetre örülök, hogy a döntésed segíti az életben maradásomat.

Dorian vigyorogva fordul John felé. – Csak nem egy _köszönetet_ hallok?

– Mégis mikor hallottad azt, hogy "köszönöm"? Csak mivel olyan sokat szoktál panaszkodni a hozzáállásomra…

– Tényleg szörnyű a hozzáállásod.

–… és folyton azt hiszed, állandóan elkések mindenhonnan…

– Nem _hiszem_ , hogy elkésel. Van belső órám. Pontosan _tudom_ , hogy késni szoktál.

–… nem hittem volna, hogy az életem védelme prioritást élvez a listádon…

– Ugyan mihez kezdenék, ha te meghalsz? Hagyjam, hogy megint szolgálaton kívül helyezzenek?

– Ó, befognád már? Épp köszönetet próbálok mondani!

Dorian nyugodtan felvonja a szemöldökét. – Hah. Csakugyan?

– Nem! Úgy értem…

– Szívesen.

– Á, jól van! Tök mindegy.

– Ha minden alkalommal ilyen hálás leszel, mindenképp megteszem máskor is – mondja Dorian. A hangja szarkasztikus ugyan, de közben jót szórakozik a partnerén.

– Ja, hát, azért ne nyírasd ki magad közben.

*

A következő két nap olyannyira mozgalmas és kimerítő, hogy még Dorian is fáradtnak látszik – és ez olyasmi, amit John nem tartott volna lehetségesnek. Nem mintha karikás lenne a szeme, vagy sokat ásítozna. Nyilván. De lassabbak a reakciói, és mintha nehezebben fogna fel dolgokat – mint egy számítógép, ami már túl régóta fut, és _hatalmas_ szüksége lenne egy újraindításra. John minden pillanatban várja, hogy a partnere hibázzon, megismételjen valamit, vagy ilyesmi. Vagy akár benyomja véletlenül a diszkó-arcát egy máskülönben totál nyugodt szituációban.

– Jól aludtál tegnap? – kérdi John, miközben épp a kocsiban ülve haladnak a Rendőrkapitányság Android Feltöltő Központja felé.

– Technikailag nem szoktam aludni.

– Persze, persze. Jól feltöltődtél?

– Kétlem, hogy lehetséges lenne rosszul feltöltődni – feleli Dorian egy pillanatnyi szünet után, és Johnnak az az érzése támad, hogy ez a kihagyás nem szándékosan volt ott. Dorian homlokráncolva fordul Johnhoz. – Miért kérdezed?

– Nem festesz túl jól. Mintha fáradt lennél. És az előbb kihagytál.

– Kihagytam?

– Eltelt pár másodperc, mielőtt válaszoltál volna.

– John, ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy a hatás kedvéért is tarthatok egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet?

– Szóval csak erről volt szó?

Dorian ezúttal láthatóan habozik. – Nem. Gondjaim vannak ma az energiaáramlásommal. Köztudott, hogy van egy ilyen probléma a DRN-ekkel, amit Rudynak még nem sikerült kiküszöbölnie, de nagyon ritkán fordul csak elő, és nem szokott sokáig tartani. Be kell vallanom, meglep, hogy eléggé figyelsz rám ahhoz, hogy észrevedd.

– Ugye tudod, hogy nyomozó vagyok?

– Igen. A jelvényed alapján, legalábbis.

– Arra célozgatsz, hogy _rossz_ nyomozó vagyok?

– Dehogy – mondja mosolyogva Dorian. – Elvégre a megoldott ügyek arányát tekintve az osztályon te vagy a második legeredményesebb személy. – Úgy hangzik ez, mintha Dorian cukkolódna vele vagy sértegetné, de John tudja, milyen szép helyet tudhat magáénak ebben a rangsorban, és meglehetősen büszke rá, úgyhogy elengedi a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

– Szóval, hogy hozzuk helyre az energiaproblémádat? Vagy majd helyrehozza magát a Feltöltő Központban?

– Nem. De _én_ helyrehozhatom magam.

– Ezt gyanúsan gyorsan vágtad rá.

– Nem igaz.

– Hmmmm. – John csukott szájjal mosolyog. – Szóval, pontosan mit is kell csinálnod, amiről nem akarod, hogy tudjak?

– Nem zavar, ha tudod.

– Akkor nyugodtan elmondhatod – csap le rögtön John a megjegyzésre. Máris érzi, hogy ez valami jó lesz.

Dorian megforgatja a szemét, és John már azt hiszi, nem is fog válaszolni, de végül felel. – A gond az, hogy attól függően, milyen tevékenységeket végzek, az energia beáramlása és kibocsátása nincs mindig egyensúlyban a testemen belül. Ha a beáramlás túl nagy, magas feszültséget okoz az áramköreimben, ami miatt hibák léphetnek fel és – ahogy azt olyan frappánsan megjegyezted az előbb – fáradtnak tűnök. A felgyülemlett energia hirtelen távozásának biztosításához meg kell nyitnom egy energiacsatornát, ami rendkívül kellemes, és sokkal pihentebb leszek tőle.

Dorian John felé fordul, és csak bámul rá, egyértelműen a reakcióját várva. John összeráncolja a homlokát, de nem biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet-e kimondania, ami először az eszébe jutott. Végül mégis kiböki: – Ez baromira úgy hangzik, mint egy orgazmus.

– Bizony úgy.

John elkerekedett szemmel próbál az útra koncentrálni, de az igazság az, hogy kizárólag Dorian farkára tud gondolni, és azon tűnődik, vajon az android is úgy ereszti-e ki az energiát, mint ő.

– Szóval használod a… tudod?

– Nahát, John, fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ennyire érdekel a szexuális életem.

– Nem tudtam, hogy van olyanod!

– Mert ha tudtad volna, már hamarabb is kifejezted volna az érdeklődésedet?

John felhördül, de nem tagadhatja, hogy _tényleg_ érdekli a dolog – mi több, rettentően kíváncsi!

– Szóval, izé. _Szoktál?_

– A kioldógomb technikailag a mellkasi lemezem alatt van, és könnyen elérhető onnan. De igen, az emberi módon is képes vagyok elvégezni az energiakibocsátást.

– Szóval mégiscsak használod a farkadat! Azt mondtad, nem – jegyzi meg John vádlón.

– Azt mondtam, nagyjából arra használom, amire te is. Továbbra is kiállok az állításom mellett.

– Haha, marha vicces. – Nem mintha John jó ideje bárkivel is lefeküdt volna. – Szóval… azért terveztek ilyenre, hogy képes legyél… emberi módon szexelni?

– Nem, a tervezőcsoport nem tudta, hogy a DRN-eknek energiaáramlásos defektjük lesz. De mivel az anatómiám már eleve megfelelt az orgazmushoz, van is rá igényem, nemrégiben megkérdeztem Rudyt, tudna-e kezdeni vele valamit, és sikerült neki.

John szóhoz sem jut a döbbenettől, és minél többet beszélnek a témáról, annál több kérdés (és mentális kép) merül fel benne.

– Akkor ejakulálni is tudsz?

Dorian kihúzza magát az ülésben, majd fürkészőn Johnra pillant. – Tudod, ha ennyire érdekel a dolog, még a Központ előtt felvihetnél a lakásodra, hogy megnézd, hogyan csinálom.

John kivág egy fintort, de az álla megfeszül, és veszettül markolja a kormányt, ahogy próbálja lecsillapítani az énjének azon részét, amely igent akar mondani. Mikor oldalra sandít, látja, hogy Dorian az ágyékát figyeli.

– Hé! Azt mondtam, többé nem szkennelheted a golyóimat!

– Nem a heréidet szkennelem.

– A kijelentés a farkamra is vonatkozott! A nemi szerveim egyetlen részét sem szkennelheted. Ami azt illeti, soha senki nemi szerveit nem kellene szkennelned.

Dorian felpillant. – A szívverésed felgyorsult, és bizonyára te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy megnőtt a véráramlás a nemi szerveid irányába.

– Atyaisten, megtennéd, hogy legalább nem így beszélsz róla?

Dorian felvonja a szemöldökét. – Felizgultál, ember.

– Basszus, ez aztán sokat segít.

– Tudom, hogy önkéntelen a reakció, de amennyiben azt jelenti, hogy tényleg szeretnél felvinni magadhoz, én mindenesetre leszögezem, hogy cseppet sem bánnám.

Tíz másodpercig teljes csöndben ülnek, mígnem John halk szitkot mormolva jobbra fordul, és inkább a saját lakása felé veszi az irányt.

Ez a legkellemetlenebb tizenkét perc, amit valaha is eltöltött egy kocsiban – különösen, mivel sehogy nem képes a feszültséget megtörve évődni Doriannel anélkül, hogy valami a torkában ne akadna. Valahányszor oldalra pillant, látja, hogy Dorian izgatottnak tűnik, és elmereng, vajon lehetséges-e, hogy egy ideje bejön már az androidnak. Soha nem gondolt még rá, mert soha eszébe sem jutott, hogy Doriannek esetleg bárki is bejöhetne. Most viszont… most nem tudja abbahagyni az olyan szituációk felidézését, amelyekben Dorian olyat mondott vagy tett, amit egy ember esetében John _flörtölésnek_ értelmezett volna.

Régen kirázta volna a hideg a gondolattól, hogy bejön egy androidnak, de _Dorian_ … Maldonadónak igaza van: Dorian _cseppet sem_ olyan, mint a többi android. Nem hasonlít senkire, akit John eddig ismert.

Amíg felmennek a lifttel John lakására, megtartják maguk között a két lépés távolságot. John nem bánta volna, ha Dorian az első lépést megtéve smárolni kezd vele a liftben – reménykedett is benne, hogy Dorian pontosan ezt fogja tenni –, de ő maga képtelen ilyesmit kezdeményezni. Ráadásul egy hang nem hagy nyugtot a fejében, és arról faggatja, mégis mit képzel, hogy ágyba készül bújni a társául kijelölt rendőrbottal.

Dorian lép be először a lakásba, John pedig bezárja maguk mögött az ajtót. A keze hosszabban időzik a kilincsen, mint szükséges lenne; fogalma sincs, mit kellene tennie.

– Meggondoltad magad? – kérdezi Dorian, miután John végre elengedi a kilincset és megfordul.

– Nem. – Komolyan mondja. _Nem_ gondolta meg magát; egyszerűen csak semmi tapasztalata nincs még a robotokkal.

– Helyes – bólint Dorian, majd azonnal bezárja a közöttük lévő távolságot és megcsókolja Johnt. A csók lassú és gyengéd, és totál nem olyan, mint ahogyan John szereti, így hát megragadja Dorian tarkóját, és addig ügyködik, míg már keményen, nyitott szájjal, a nyelveik aktív igénybevételével falják egymás száját. Dorian hamar kapcsol: az ajtónak löki Johnt, majd a férfi lába közé csúsztatja a combját. John már mozdítja is a csípőjét, Dorianhez dörzsöli magát, és belenyög az android szájába.

– Csak nézni akarod, ahogy kiverem? – kérdi Dorian, mikor a szájuk elválik egymástól, John pedig örül, hogy a társa végre egyenesen és nyíltan fejezi ki magát a körülményeskedés helyett.

– Nem, annál egy kicsit jobban bele akarok folyni.

– Helyes – bólint Dorian ismét, azzal lehúzza John felsőjét. Mikor újra csókolózni kezdenek, Johnnak leesik, mi is következik, így esetlenül az ágyhoz vezeti őket. Mire odaérnek, már mindkettejük felsője a földön hever valahol, Dorian keze pedig épp John övét oldja ki.

– Hé – kezdi John, miközben végigpergetni az ujjait Dorian mellkasán. Olyan furcsa a tapintása: keményebb, mint a bőr, ugyanakkor simább. – Csináltál már valaha…

– Nem – szakítja félbe Dorian. Végzett az öv kapcsával, így most a gombhoz és cipzárhoz nyúl.

– Nem is hagytad, hogy végigmondjam.

– Tudom, hogy a válasz nem.

John megfeszül. – Úgy érted, még soha… semmi ilyesmit?

– _John!_ – Dorian bosszúsan felsóhajt.

– Tudod egyáltalán, mit művelsz? – kérdi John. Hirtelen már nem olyan magabiztos, mint egy pillanattal ezelőtt.

– Igen, tudom. _Te_ csináltál már valaha bármi ilyesmit egy androiddal?

– Öh…

– Tudod egyáltalán, mit művelsz?

– Öhm…

– Na látod. Úgyhogy kérlek, fogd be – mondja Dorian kedélyesen, majd John nadrágjába és alsójába mélyeszti a kezét, hogy a férfi farka köré fonhassa az ujjait. John először vitatkozni akar a "fogd be" paranccsal, a mozdulat következtében azonban megfeledkezik a csípős visszavágásról.

Dorian egy kicsit túl erősen dörzsölgeti John merevedését, a férfi mégis az eszébe vés minden mozzanatot, mivel ezek szerint Dorian így szokta csinálni magának. Johnnak amúgy sincs halvány elképzelése sem arról, hogy mit is művel, úgyhogy igyekszik megjegyezni minden apró, felé dobott utalást és nem elrontani az egészet.

Dorian elengedi őt, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal hátralöki az ágyra. Meglepettségében John még levegőt is elfelejt venni. Nincs is ideje reagálni, mert Dorian keze már fürgén le is húzza róla a farmert és az alsónadrágot. Mikor John cipői elállják az utat, a cipőfűző kikötése nélkül lerántja azokat a lábáról, majd egyetlen gyors mozdulattal befejezi a férfi levetkőztetését. John teljesen meztelenül, kiterülve fekszik az ágyon, míg Dorianen még mindig elég sok ruha van.

John felkönyököl félig ülő pozícióba, és onnan figyeli Doriant, aki nem úgy fest, mintha egyhamar fel akarna állni. Helyette Dorian előrehajol, majd végigsimítja John combjának belső oldalát, le, egészen a bokájáig. John megborzong, a farka pedig érdeklődőn megrándul.

– Magadon szoktad hagyni a robotlábadat szex közben? – kérdezi Dorian.

Az az istenverte láb. John nem bánta volna, ha Dorian megfeledkezik róla. – Nem tudom – feleli élesen. Tök mindegy, így is, úgy is utálni fogja azt a rühes lábat, akár magán hagyja, akár nem. – Szeretnéd, hogy rajtam maradjon? – A kérdés sokkal védekezőbbnek hangzik, mint amilyennek szánja.

Dorian John jobb lábára pillant, majd lassan megsimítja azt. – Igen. – A hangszíne elég ahhoz, hogy John átgondolja, mégis mennyire utálja azt a lábat. Egy kicsit.

Nem akar azonban több szót pazarolni a lábára, így hát felül, és megemeli a kezét, hogy lehúzza Doriant maga mellé. Dorian kitér a keze elől, feláll, lerúgja a cipőjét, majd lehajolva John mellkasának nyomja a tenyerét.

– Menj hátrébb, és feküdj le!

– Ó, most már parancsolgatsz? – évődik John, de azért engedelmeskedik.

– Kettőnk közül én vagyok az, aki tudja, mit csinál. – Dorian utánamászik az ágyba, betérdel John lábai közé, és lehajolva addig löki Johnt, míg a férfi a hátán nem fekszik. John képtelen megjátszani, hogy zavarja őt Dorian irányítása; az igazság az, hogy még élvezi is. Nem azért, mert szereti, ha a partnerei magukhoz ragadják a gyeplőt az ágyban, hanem mert tényleg fogalma sincs, hol a határ egy androiddal.

Figyelembe véve, milyen gyengéden és tétován csókolta meg őt Dorian öt perccel ezelőtt, a férfi abszolút nem számított arra, hogy a társa pillanatokon belül a szájába fogja venni őt. És Dorian aztán nem hazudott, mikor azt állította, tudja, mit csinál: az első mozdulattal a torka mélyébe csúsztatja John farkát. (Könnyű ez persze úgy, hogy a mázlistának nincs garat reflexe.)

– Ó, basszus – nyög fel John, és széjjelebb terpeszti a lábait… mikor pedig Dorian arra bíztatja, hogy a jobbat vesse át az android vállán, megteszi. Hátranyúl, hogy megmarkolja a feje fölött a lepedőt, és közben próbál nem túl hangosan nyöszörögni. Dorian _túlontúl_ jól tudja, hogyan kell leszopni valakit ahhoz képest, hogy még sosem szexelt korábban. Összeszorítja a torkát, amikor kell, szív, amikor az kell, és valahol az elméje mélyén John ugyan tisztában van vele, hogy Dorian csak teóriákat tesztel rajta, ez a teória-tesztelés azonban rohadt egy jó dolognak tűnik.

Három perc, és már erőlködnie kell, hogy ne menjen el.

– Basszus, ez csalás – reszeli felhördülve. Esküdni merne, hogy Dorian arrogánsan elmosolyodik, mielőtt még mélyebbre nyelné John farkát, és még a torkát is összeszorítja, mintegy bizonyítékként, hogy igen, okkal szerelték fel őt az ehhez szükséges áramkörökkel és belső részekkel.

Egy újabb perc elteltével John megfeszül. Érzi, hogy közel az orgazmusa, ekkor azonban Dorian elereszti a farkát és hátrahúzódik.

– Jaj, ne már!

– Nem élvezhetsz a számba, John.

John frusztrált hangot hallat, de leginkább önmagára mérges; na igen, sejthette volna, hogy egy android szájába élvezni valószínűleg rossz ötlet. Épp meg akarja kérni Doriant, hogy akkor használja a kezét, mikor a partnere megszólal: – Van kondomod?

Ja, oké. Ez jobb ötlet. John az éjjeliszekrény felé fordul és kihúzza a fiókot, majd elővesz belőle egy füzérnyi óvszert. Már évek óta ott vannak, de nem valószínű, hogy lejárt volna a szavatosságuk. Elvégre éveken át felhasználhatóak, nem?

Dorian kiveszi a füzért John kezéből, letépi az egyik kondomot, majd felnyitja a csomagolását. Van valami meghökkentően tökéletes abban a látványban, ahogy Dorian felhúzza a gumit John farkára, majd azonnal újra a szájába veszi őt.

John Dorian hajába mélyeszti a kezét, hátraveti a fejét és lehunyja a szemét. Húsz másodpercet bír ki, aztán a csípőjét megemelve, Dorian fejét lenyomva elélvez. Mikor a lélegzete és a szívverése végre elcsitul, elereszti az androidot. Dorian meg sem próbál hamarabb felemelkedni; elvégre nem kell kifújnia magát. Dorian ezután lehúzza a gumit John farkáról, majd egy tökéletes mozdulattal a szemeteskosárba hajítja.

– Szóval, tudtam, mit csinálok? – érdeklődik Dorian önelégülten.

– _Igen_ , te idegesítő bádogmasina. Most gyere ide, és szabadulj meg a gatyádtól!

Dorian mosolyogva teljesíti John utasításának második felét. Johnnak semmi oka nincs meglepődni azon, milyen nagy Dorian, mégis meghökken. Az igazság az, hogy miután korábban látta Dorian farkát, meggyőzte magát, hogy az agya bizonyára eltúlozta a méreteit. De nem.

John még mindig nem fújta ki magát teljesen, és minden ösztöne azt súgja, hogy remek ötlet lenne most azonnal elaludni… viszont Dorian még mindig kemény. Fogalma sincs, hogy lehetséges ez, és jelen pillanatban nem is nagyon érdekli őt a válasz. Csak arra tud gondolni, hogy noha Dorian egy robot, John leszopása láthatóan felizgatta őt. És habár nem tudja megmagyarázni, miért, John elképesztően izgatónak találja ezt a tényt.

– Gyere ide – nógatja ismét a partnerét lusta hangon, majd felé nyújtja a kezét. Dorian odamászik John mellé, a férfi pedig oldalra fordul, és addig ficereg, míg Dorian fölé nem kerül, mert nincs az az isten, akiért hagyná, hogy végig az android kezében legyen az irányítás.

John kényelmesebben elhelyezkedik Dorianen, majd pedig előrehajol, megcsókolja őt, és közben az öklébe vonja a farkát. _Basszus._ Alig éri át a kezével. A DRN-eneket tervező csapat nyilvánvalóan kompenzálni akart valamiért.

Ügyel rá, hogy legalább olyan szorosan fogja Doriant, amennyire az android fogta őt korábban, aztán mozgatni kezdi a kezét, és közben Dorian szájába csúsztatja a nyelvét. Dorian John kezének ritmusára mozgatja a csípőjét, a keze a férfi nyaka köré fonódik.

– Erősebben – mondja valamivel később, két csók között.

John soha az életben nem akarná, hogy valaki ilyen erősen verje ki a merevedését, de persze elképzelése sincs róla, hogy is működik Dorian farka, vagy hogy hol vannak az érzékelői. Ennek fényében engedelmesen erősebbre veszi a szorítását.

Dorian felnyög, ám a hangját frusztráció színezi.

– Nem jó? – kérdezi John.

– Majdnem. De így csak a szélén fogok táncolni.

John igyekszik még erősebbre venni a szorítását, ezen a ponton azonban már csak annyit ér el, hogy begörcsöl a keze.

– Mégis _milyen_ erősre van szükséged? – morogja bosszúsan.

– Az én átlagos kézerőmre kalibrálták, nem az emberekére – mondja Dorian. Mintha kissé csalódott lenne.

John felsóhajt, és elereszti a társa merevedését. Nem kellene hülyén éreznie magát, amiért nem tudja a csúcsra juttatni Doriant; bizonyára kevesen vannak – emberek, legalábbis –, akik képesek rá. Viszont Dorian most adott neki egy fantasztikus orgazmust, ő pedig, úgy tűnik, nem tudja viszonozni a gesztust. Ez meg így _pocsék_. – Akkor most mi lesz? Maradunk annál, hogy nézem, ahogy csinálod?

– Lehet az is – mondja lassan Dorian –, vagy esetleg használhatnád a mellkasomban lévő érzékelőt. – Reménytelinek hangzik, de úgy, mintha próbálna nem _túlságosan_ reménytelinek hangzani.

John összeszorított szájjal mered rá, és igyekszik nem grimaszolni, Dorian azonban rögtön átlát rajta. Hirtelen megnyúlik az arca. – Felejtsd el! Nem gond. – Teljesen őszintén mondja, amitől John kellemetlenül megrezzen.

Ha Dorian észre is veszi, nem teszi szóvá. Felül, nekidől az ágytámlának, majd széttárja a lábait, és kézbe veszi a merevedését. – Dőlj hátra és élvezd a műsort – mondja mosolyogva.

John egy pillanatig habozik még, ám aztán úgy dönt: pokolba az egésszel! Talán nem fogja élvezni, hogy Dorian mellkasába nyúl, de nem fogja kifejezetten _utálni_ sem. Úgyhogy megérinti Dorian kezét.

– Hogy lehet felnyitni a mellkasodat?

Dorian abbahagyja a mozgást, és fürkészőn Johnra pillant. – Lelombozónak találod az ötletet.

– Hát, egy kicsit, igen. De tök mindegy, azért menni fog. – Nyel egyet. – Ki akarom próbálni. – Önelégülten elmosolyodik. – Csomó dolog van, amit először undorítónak találtam, de miután kipróbáltam, végül tetszettek. Bár leginkább kajáknál fordult ez elő. Szóval azt hiszem, először ki kéne próbálnom, mielőtt még leírom.

Nem úgy fest, mintha sikerült volna lenyűgöznie Doriant, és Johnnak ekkor ötlik eszébe, hogy talán tanácsosabb lett volna elkerülni az "undorító" szót.

– Te aztán tudod, hogyan kell megnyerni az embert – mondja az android.

– Hát… sikerült meggyőznöm téged, hogy engedd kipróbálnom?

Dorian hosszú percekig szótlanul vizslatja Johnt, majd elereszti a farkát. Aztán megragadja, és a kulcscsontjához húzza John kezét, úgy igazítva azt, hogy a férfi mutatóujja a bőr alatti apró dudoron feküdjön.

– Ez az egyik kapcsoló, ami a mellkasi lemezem felnyitásához kell. A másik pontosan ugyanitt van a jobb kulcscsontomnál. Egyszerre kell megnyomnod a kettőt. És nem mintha olyan sok győzködésre lett volna szükségem.

John elvigyorodik, aztán közelebb mászik, mígnem már úgy térdel Dorian lábai között, hogy érzi az android kemény tagját a combjához súrlódni. Közben egy pillanatra sem mozdítja el a mutatóujját. A szabad kezével megkeresi a másik kapcsolót. Először nem találja, de Dorian nem siet a segítségére, és amikor John oldalra pillant, látja, hogy a társa nagyon is élvezi ezt. Számára ez az előjáték: kapcsolókat keresgélni, gombokat érinteni anélkül, hogy megnyomnák.

Mikor John végre megtalálja a másik kapcsolót, Dorian pillái megrebbenve lecsukódnak, és ha venne levegőt, most bizonyosan elakadt volna a lélegzete. Határozottan bólint, mire John megnyomja a kapcsolókat. Halk kattanás hallatszik, aztán pár centire felemelkedik a mellkasi lemez.

John a szélek alá csúsztatja az ujjait, majd eltávolítja a lemezt. Baromi furcsa érzés látni, hogy a szexpartnered mellkasából drótok és fémlemezek tömkelege, valamint egy sápadt kék fénnyel világító LED néz vissza rád.

Leteszi a mellkasi lemezt az ágyra, ám hamar rájön, hogy ezzel nem segített magán: mivel színével felfelé tette le, így mellette ott fekszik John tökéletes formájú felsőteste, előtte pedig Dorian minden egyebe. No meg körülötte is.

– Oké, hogyan tovább?

Dorian a mellkasához emeli a kezét, majd óvatosan matatni kezd a huzalok között azon a helyen, ahol a szíve lenne – már persze, ha a szív a jobb oldalon lenne, és az androidoknak eleve volna szívük. – Látsz itt egy lila kábelt?

John hunyorogva hajol előre, hogy rápillantson a Dorian által széthúzott huzalok mögött meghúzódó áramkörre.

– Öö, aha. Ami be van dugva? – Benyúl Dorian ujjai mögé, hogy megérintse, amiről szerinte az android beszél. – Ez az?

Dorian lassan kihúzza a kezét, majd bólint. – Le kell nyomi a pöcköt ahhoz, hogy kihúzhasd a helyéről, majd vissza kell dugnod.

– Mennyi idő után?

– Azonnal. Ugyanazzal a mozdulattal.

John közelebb húzódik, hogy jobban hozzáférjen, aztán az ujjai közé csippenti a kábelt. A lába közben Dorian farkához dörzsölődik, Dorian pedig megmozgatja a csípőjét, hogy felerősítse a kontaktust.

– Nem fog megrázni az áram, ugye?

– Teljesen biztonságos – vágja rá Dorian azonnal.

– Számodra is?

– Igen. John, kérlek…

John a fejtámlának támasztja a jobb kezét, miközben előrehajol, hogy agresszívan Dorian szájára támadjon, az android pedig épp csak John dereka köré vonja a karját és elkezdi visszacsókolni, mikor John kihúzza a kábelt. Dorian a csókot megszakítva megfeszül, a karja egyszerre rettentő erősen szorítja John csípőjét – áucs, ez tutira be fog kékülni. Aztán mikor John visszalöki a kábelt a helyére, az adroid szeme lecsukódik, és egyszerre mozdulatlanná omlik a férfi alatt. John kihúzza a kezét Dorian mellkasából, majd gyengéden megsimítja a hasának azon részét, amit még bőr fed. Az android olyan sokáig nem mozdul meg, hogy John már kezdi azt hinni, valamit nagyon elrontott.

– Hé, jól vagy?

Dorian nem nyitja fel a szemét, de elmosolyodik. – Igen. – Megragadja John tarkóját és magához húzza őt, John pedig megállapítja, hogy nem is olyan borzalmas egy elektronikus cuccokkal teli tátongó lyuk fölé hajolni. Persze sokkal jobban örülne neki, ha Dorian felvenné a mellkasi lemezét, de nem kifejezetten utálja a helyzetet így sem.

Aztán Dorian megcsókolja őt, és onnantól kezdve túlságosan leköti az, hogy viszonozza a csókot.

– Jobb volt, mint amikor magamnak csinálom – jegyzi meg Dorian, miután szétválnak.

John rávillant az androidra egy hetyke kis mosolyt. – Ja, ez az emberekkel is így van. – Rémlik, hogy neki is hasonló gondolatai voltak, miután életében először kézimunkázott rajta valaki. – Szóval… jobban vagy már? Felöltözzünk, aztán letegyelek a Feltöltő Központban?

Dorian homlokráncolva pillant fel Johnra. – Nem.

– Oké, végül is az is egy lehetőség, hogy itt maradunk, és még többet szexelünk.

– Nem, úgy értem… Még mindig érzem az energiaegyensúly hiányának hatását. – Dorian hangszínéből ítélve ez _nagyon_ nem jó hír.

John még mindig térdelve az ágy sarkába húzódik. – Elromlottál?

– Úgy érted, rosszul vagyok-e?

John mordul egyet. – Ó, tök mindegy! Hívjam Rudyt, vagy valami?

Ekkor Dorian hirtelen Johnra veti magát, és a férfinak csak azért sikerül elkerülnie az arca felé száguldó öklöt, mert oldalra gördülve leesik az ágyról.

– Szentséges… Mi a rák volt ez, Dorian?!

Dorian épp olyan merev, mechanikus mozdulattal fordítja el a fejét és kel fel az ágyból, mint ahogyan az MX-ek mozognak. John elkerül egy rúgást, feltápászkodik, majd védekező testtartást vesz fel. Valami nagyon-nagyon nem stimmel Doriannel, de nincs most ideje ezen csodálkozni, mert a rúgás, amit az imént elkerült, lyukat vert a padlójába, és szentséges ég, ha nem vigyáz, ki fog nyiffanni!

Tudja, hol van a fegyvere, és tudja, hova kell lőni ahhoz, hogy leszerelje Doriant (ami azt illeti, az android most meglehetősen sebezhető a mellkasát fedő lemez hiányában), de John nem akarja véglegesen kiiktatni a társát. Valahogy ki kéne ütnie, úgy, hogy ne okozzon vele maradandó kárt, de lőfegyverrel az nem fog menni. Tucatnyi helyet tud, ahol a megölés veszélye nélkül meglőhetne egy embert, de robotok kapcsán sosem tanítottak neki ilyesmit.

Az egyetlen használható ötlete az, hogy a szintetikus lába számára kihelyezett feltöltő állványnak van egy mágneses mezeje, ami deaktiválja az eszközt, mielőtt John lecsatolná magáról, szóval talán Doriant is képes lenne deaktiválni. Ha mázlija van…

Térdelve felkapja a földön lévő pisztolyát, majd szélsebesen megrohamozza az asztalt, ahol éjszakánként a robotlábat szokta tárolni. Az ágy felé fordulva megáll, aztán előveszi és megemeli a fegyverét. Nem kell várnia Dorianre, mert az android már ott is van előtte. John egy pillanatra sem veszi le róla a szemét, miközben bekapcsolja a mágneses mezőt.

A műláb azonnal kikapcsol, ahogy annak lennie kell, John pedig fél kézzel az asztalon támaszkodva igyekszik megtartani magát, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban lőjön, ha Dorianen nem működne a mező. Újra mer levegőt venni, amikor Dorian szeme elveszíti a színét és a mellkasában égő fények kihunynak, de csak akkor ereszti le a fegyverét, amikor Dorian kemény puffanással a földre omlik.

John mélyeket lélegezve teszi le a pisztolyt, majd nekilát lecsatolni a lábát. Nem tudja bekapcsolni anélkül, hogy leállítaná a mágneses mezőt, azt pedig nem úgy tűnik, mintha egyhamar megtehetné. Akkor meg minek lógjon fölöslegesen rajta? Amint eltávolítja a lábat, a földre roskad, és mérlegelni kezdi a helyzetét. Lehetséges, hogy elrontotta Doriant szex közben, Dorian meztelenül fekszik a lakása padlóján a mellkasi lemez nélkül, ő maga meztelenül üldögél a lakása padlóján az egyik lába nélkül, ráadásul még csak nem is képes kihúzni Doriant a mágneses mező másfél méteres hatósugarából.

A rohadt mindenségit! De az a legfontosabb, hogy valahogy helyrehozza Doriant, az pedig nem fog menni egyedül.

*

Rudynak mindössze annyit mond, hogy Dorian üzemzavaros lett és rátámadt, úgyhogy jöjjön fel hozzá, amilyen gyorsan csak tud. Ennyi információ alapján nem meglepő, hogy Rudy egy pukkadásig megrakott hátizsákkal és egy hatalmas szerszámos dobozzal érkezik, amit szemlátomást alig bír megemelni.

John közben előkeresi a műláb előtt használt régi mankóját, hogy legalább egy kicsit szabadabban tudjon mozogni. Nadrágot és pólót is húz magára, és sokáig mereng azon, vajon érdemes lenne-e visszatenni Dorian mellkasi lemezét, hogy őt is felöltöztethesse. Az ötlet ellen szóló érvek egyike az, hogy "Talán véletlenül újra aktiválom őt, utána pedig megpróbálna megölni engem", ez pedig végül minden más érvet elsöpör.

Úgyhogy mikor Rudy megérkezik, John azzal köszönti őt: – Amott fekszik, és mielőtt még bemennél hozzá, előre szólok, hogy igen, meztelen, és nincs rajta a mellkasi lemeze.

Rudy hatalmasra kerekedett szemekkel mered Johnra, a férfi pedig állja a tekintetét.

– Mármint hogy Dorian… hogy ő…

– Meztelenül fekszik a padlómon, igen.

– Huh. N-nem akarom beleütni az… mármint… de, izé. – Rudy oldalra biccenti a fejét, miközben sandán felhunyorog Johnra. – Miért?

John sötét pillantást lövell a férfira, majd válasz nélkül besétál a szobába, és nagyon örül neki, hogy még a mankó ellenére is fürgén tud mozogni.

Rudy követi őt, de láthatóan nem vette a célzást, miszerint John jobb szeretné jegelni a témát. – Te vetkőztetted le? És vetted le a lemezét? Csak mert akkor nem olyan meglepő, hogy… Mármint nem nagyon kellene azt piszkálni. Biztos rosszul emelted…

– Ő maga vetkőzött le – csattan fel John mérgesen –, és bár én vettem le a lemezt, igen, de Dorian mondta, hogyan csináljam. Nem attól lett baja; csak az után kattant be, hogy… – John elharapja a mondatot, és érzi, hogy elvörösödik. _A francba!_

– Az után, hogy…? – John abban reménykedik, hogy Dorian látványa eltereli majd Rudy figyelmét, de sajnos pont az ellenkezője történik: a technikus hirtelen _megérti._ – Ó! Az után, hogy… öh, helyrehoztad az energiaáramlását? – Az utolsó pár szónál Rudy hangja egészen magasra szökik.

– _Igen_ , pontosan.

– De attól nem lehetne semmi… Különben is, ugye _tudod_ , hogy nem muszáj a mellkasában lévő érzékelőt használni…?

– De igen, muszáj, mert Dorian… _tudodmijét_ az ő erejéhez kalibráltátok, és _befejezhetnénk_ végre ezt a beszélgetést, hogy inkább azon törd a fejed, miért próbált megölni engem?

– Persze! Hogyne.

Rudy leteszi a dobozt és a táskát a földre, csinál valamit, amitől kinyílik Dorian feje, majd pedig matatni kezd a drótok között.

– Leállíthatod a mágneses mezőt; Dorian… ki van kapcsolva.

Johnnak nem kell kétszer mondani. Kikapcsolja a mezőt, és miközben Rudy Dorian megjavításán ügyködik, ő újraaktiválja a szintetikus lábát. Mikor befejezi, Rudy még mindig a földön csücsül a laptopja mellett, és épp Doriant szkenneli. John keresztbe tett karral beáll mögé, és épp olyan türelmetlen ábrázatot vág, mint amilyennek érzi magát.

– Aaaah – mondja egyszer csak Rudy szánakozó és ideges hangon.

– Ez nem hangzott túl jól.

– Nem, öö… Valaki meghackelte Doriant.

Minden vér kifut John arcából.

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Vírus van a programjában.

– _Basszus._ A rohadt életbe! – John elfordul, és teljes erőből belerúg a falba, de nem érzi tőle jobban magát. – Meg tudod állapítani, hogyan csinálták?

– Valószínűleg nanobotokkal. Méghozzá nem is túl régen. Talán három napja.

– Azok az istenverte rakéták, amik nem működtek! – Szuper, akkor muszáj felhívnia Maldonadót. – Uh. – Előveszi a telefonját, és egy ideig csak bámul rá, azon töprengve, vajon hogyan szóljon a nőnek a banda rakétáiba rejtett, porfelhőben terjedő vírusról anélkül, hogy tudatná vele Dorian állapotát.

A mobil hirtelen rezegni kezd a kezében, és mivel a kijelző Maldonado nevét írja ki, többé nem nagyon merenghet ezen. Kénytelen lesz improvizálni.

– Kennex.

– John, helyzet van. Tudod, hol van most Dorian?

– Igen. Velem.

– Mutatott bármiféle agresszív viselkedést?

John az ajkára harap, de sikerül kinyögnie: – Nem, miért?

– Minden MX, ami ott volt három nappal ezelőtt a Wells sarki lövöldözésnél, úgy tizenöt perccel ezelőtt ellenségessé vált. Valahogy meghackelték őket. Sikerült mindet neutralizálnunk, de miután létszámellenőrzést végeztük, kiderült, hogy Dorian még hiányzik.

– Dorian jól van. Itt van velem. Talán kifejezetten az MX-43 androidok számára tervezték azt a valamit, Dorianre meg nem hatott. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom.

– Lehet. – Maldonado hallhatóan megkönnyebbült. – Azért gyertek be a központba. Lefuttatunk rajta egy ellenőrzést, hogy biztosak legyünk benne, nem csak lassabban reagál-e a vírusra.

– Jó, oké. De előbb még befejezem a söröm.

– _John_ – sóhajt fel a nő.

– Egy óra múlva ott vagyok – mondja, aztán leteszi a telefont.

Rudy az egész beszélgetés alatt olyan mozdulatlanul, lélegzetvisszafojtva ült, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy Maldonado meghallja őt.

– Nem mondtad el neki…

– Ja. És te sem fogsz szólni neki. Fél órád van megjavítani Doriant.

– De törvényellenes, ha…

– Talán azt akarod, hogy szétszedjék emiatt Doriant? – Rudy megrázza a fejét. – Hozd helyre őt! – John megdörzsöli az arcát, de aztán hirtelen elbizonytalanodik. – Képes vagy rá?

– Azt hiszem. Újra kell formáznom őt.

– Azzal nem hozod helyre! – John csaknem ordít.

– Van egy pár… Khm. Már így is valami illegálist csinálunk, nem igaz? – Bár Rudy elmosolyodik, John soha életében nem látta még őt ilyen idegesnek, és ez azért mond valamit. – Vannak biztonsági mentéseim.

– Biztonsági mentéseid?

– Dorian merevlemezéről – motyogja Rudy.

– De hiszen _civil_ vagy!

– Tudom. De már így is valami illegálist csinálunk, nem igaz? – ismétli meg. – Akkor akár már…

– Mintha lenne más esélyünk. Nem hiszem el, hogy biztonsági mentéseket tartasz rendőrségi androidokról! Tudod jól, hogy az ilyen adatok birtoklása tizennyolc hónaptól akár négy évig terjedő szabadságvesztéssel is büntethető!

– Tudom. – Rudy úgy beszél, mintha szeretne a föld alá süllyedni, ugyanakkor nem úgy hangzik, mintha komolyan bánná. Az igazság az, hogy ebben a pillanatban John sem bánja. – Az utolsót úgy egy héttel ezelőtt készítettem.

– Majd elmondom neki, mi történt a héten. Láss hozzá!

Több mint fél órába telik. John tisztában van vele, hogy hiába pillant többször a karórájára, Rudy nem fog gyorsabban dolgozni tőle, mégis képtelen megállni. És az egész mit sem fog érni, ha Maldonado megsejti, hogy valami nem stimmel. Akkor pedig valószínűleg Rudy és ő is elveszítik a munkájukat, talán még le is csukják őket, Doriant pedig végleg kivonják a szolgálatból.

– Jól van, azt hiszem, készen vagyok.

– Azt hiszed?

– Aha. Nézd, ez nem… őket nem igazán újraformázásra alkalmasnak tervezték. Ha valaha is felmerülne, hogy egy rendőrségi androidot újra kell formázni, a protokoll az, hogy el kell pusztítani a példányt – mondja Rudy.

– Én is tisztában vagyok vele, oké? Mindjárt visszajövök. – Bemegy a szobájába, és felveszi Dorian mellkasi lemezét meg a ruháit. A pólót és a lemezt a test mellett hagyja, aztán elkezdi felhúzni Dorianre az alsónadrágját, zokniját, cipőjét.

Rudy ítélkező tekintettel méregeti Johnt. – Azt mondtad, elmondod neki, mi történt a héten.

– Ja, minden olyat, amit tudnia kell ahhoz, hogy mások ne figyeljenek fel arra, egy hétre való emléke hiányzik. Semmi szükség szólni neki a többiről.

Miután befejezi Dorian felöltöztetését, Rudyra pillant, és meglepetten látja, mennyire _szomorúnak_ tűnik a férfi. Méghozzá nem is kicsit. Olyan az ábrázata, mint egy kiskutyáé, amibe az imént rúgtak bele.

– _Mi van?_ – reccsen rá John.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretnéd elfelejteni?

– Az ég szerelmére, Rudy!

– Azért, mert nem ember? Csak mert… elég jól ismerem Doriant, és szerintem tudni akarná. Nem bánná meg.

– Lehet, hogy csak a vírus miatt viselkedett úgy – jegyzi meg John, és reméli, nem hallatszik rajta, mennyire fél attól, hogy tényleg ez az igazság.

– Nem hiszem, hogy…

– Nézd, ez az én dolgom. Majd kitalálok valamit.

Rudynak végre leesik, hogy ez jelzi a beszélgetés végét. Dorianhez fordul, és elindítja őt.

Cseppet sem meglepő, hogy Dorian felettébb össze van zavarodva. Amikor John elmondja neki, hogy vírusos lett, újra kellett formázniuk, hiányoznak az elmúlt hetet érintő emlékei, _azonnal_ a központba kell menniük, és majd a kocsiban mindenről beszámol neki, Dorian annyit mond: – Sajnálom. Köszönöm.

Nem úgy tűnik, mintha bármi baja lenne; teljesen jól működik. John annyira megkönnyebbül, hogy szeretné magához ölelni őt, de nem teszi.

Inkább segítenek Rudynak összeszedni a holmiját, aztán elsietnek.

*

Johnt végig a szélütés kerülgeti, míg Doriant vizsgálják, noha tudja, hogy a viselkedésével csak felébreszti a többiek gyanakvását. Mégsem képes megnyugodni, még akkor sem, amikor Valerie odasétál hozzá.

– Aggódsz, hogy ő is megfertőződhetett? – kérdezi lágyan a nő.

John már-már nemet mond, de rájön, hogy semmi oka nincs hazudni. – Igen – mormolja. Nemcsak emiatt aggódik, de igen, tény, hogy ez is bolygatja.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi baja sem lesz – mondja Valerie, de nem úgy hangzik, mintha komolyan gondolná. Inkább tűnik sajnálkozónak és együtt érzőnek.

De végül minden jól alakul, Doriant szabadon bocsátják egy tökéletes egészségügyi kartonnal (hogy úgy mondjuk), John pedig elviszi őt az Android Feltöltő Központba. Közben végig azon jár az agya, vajon akarja-e, hogy Dorian tudomást szerezzen a szeretkezésük tényéről, no meg hogy mit is érez ő ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban. Nem tagadhatja, hogy szívesen megismételné az élményt, sőt, talán még többet is akarna. De ha többször is lefekszenek egymással, figyelembe véve, hogy milyen gyakran látják egymást, és hogy már így is milyen sokszor járnak el együtt esténként… nos, idővel kénytelen lenne párkapcsolatnak titulálni, ami közöttük van. De nem járhat egy robottal. Egyszerűen nem _így_ működnek a dolgok.

Látott már olyan fura fazonokat az interneten, akik azt állították, szerelmesek a szexbotjukba, és kizárt, hogy John valaha is olyanná váljon, mint ők. Basszus, igaza van Rudynak: totál megbánta, hogy lefeküdt Doriannel, és most kihasználja a helyzetet, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Nagyon csendes voltál ma az autóban – jegyzi meg Dorian, mikor megérkeznek a Feltöltő Központba.

– Hosszú nap volt – feleli John. Dorian belenyugszik a válaszba, és kiszáll a kocsiból.

Amint eltűnik a láthatárról, John felhördül, és hagyja, hogy a feje a kormánykerékre hulljon. Miután végre visszakeveredik a lakásába, újra felfedezi a tényt, hogy a partnere lyukat rúgott a padlójába. Kitakarja egy párnával, hogy ne kelljen ránéznie.

Később, amikor alváshoz készülődvén levetkőzik, ujj alakú zúzódásokra lesz figyelmes a bal csípőjén. Aznap éjjel borzalmasan alszik.

*

Dorian valószínűleg már másnap felfigyel rá, hogy valami nem stimmel, mégis eltelik egy hét, mielőtt szóvá tenné.

– Azt fontolgatod, hogy leváltasz engem? – kérdezi, miközben a kocsiban ülve haladnak a kapitányságról a Feltöltő Központ felé.

– Miről beszélsz? – John már egy ideje számított rá, hogy Dorian mond majd valamit, de nem ezt a kérdést várta.

– A vírusos incidens óta rajtam tartod a szemed – jegyzi meg Dorian. Ez kétségtelenül vitathatatlan, így hát John nem is mond semmit. Bár nem éppen úgy "tartotta rajta a szemét", mint ahogy azt Dorian hiszi.

– Ha úgy érzed, nem bízhatsz meg bennem, az ésszerű megoldás az lenne…

– Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízok benned.

–… hogy kérvényezed egy új partner kijelölését.

– Nem akarlak leváltani! – csattan fel John.

Dorian megcsóválja a fejét. – Tudom, hogy én sokkal többet elnézek neked, mint bármelyik MX-43 tenné, de ha a társad olyan érzést kelt benned, hogy folyamatosan ellenőrizned kell őt, az rossz hatással lesz a munkád minőségére.

– Nem ellenőrizlek téged – mormolja John.

Dorian összeszorítja a száját. – Érdekes, de az életjeleid azt mutatják, hogy nem hazudsz.

– Mit vagy úgy meglepve ezen? – John egészen megsértődik.

Dorian biccent egyet. – Szóval lefeküdtünk egymással?

Csoda, hogy John nem hajt egyenesen egy falba.

– Tessék? Nem!

– Hmm. Ez lett volna a második legvalószínűbb magyarázat a viselkedésedre. Ráadásul az életjeleid teljesen megvadultak…

– Ne figyeld már folyton a pulzusomat!

–… bár ez attól is lehet, hogy zavarba jöttél a kérdéstől.

– Naná, hogy zavarba jöttem a kérdéstől! Az ember nem szokott ilyeneket kérdezni másoktól.

– Tehát nem feküdtünk le?

John megfeszíti az állát. Rá akarja vágni, hogy nem, nem feküdtek le… de sose volt szuper hazudozó, és különben is, tök más elhallgatással hazudni, mint így, közvetlen kérdésre. – Ugh. Honnan tudtad?

– Tudod, okkal programoztak nyomozómunkára. – Dorian egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgat. – Miért nem mondtad el nekem?

– Hát… azt hiszem, nem akartam, hogy tudd.

– Igen. Erre magamtól is rájöttem. – John olyan sokáig hallgat ezután, hogy Dorian folytatja: – Nem a vírus volt. Már jóval a múlt heti események előtt is érdeklődtem irántad. – Újabb lélegzetvételnyi szünet. – Ez a gond?

– Részben. – John határozottan örül Dorian szavainak. Jó, hogy végre nem tornyosul fölé az a borzalmas érzés, hogy talán megerőszakolta a partnerét. De nem csak ez zavarta őt.

– Oké. Mi még?

– Egyszerűen nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet – ismeri el John morogva. Tudja, hogy aligha egyértelmű, miről beszél, de meg sem próbálja kifejteni. Persze Dorian így is rögtön megérti.

– Nahát. Időnként akkora seggfej tudsz lenni!

Johnt annyira meglepi a Dorian szájából hallott durva szó, hogy pár pillanatig meg sem tud szólalni. – Tessék?

– Nem tudtad biztosan, jó ötlet volt-e lefeküdni velem, így inkább úgy döntöttél, nem mondod el nekem, hogy ne kelljen foglalkoznod a következményekkel.

– Nem _pont_ erről van szó.

– Hallgatlak.

– Az a baj, hogy robot vagy.

– Ó! Szóval még mindig seggfej vagy, csak nem azért, amiért hittem.

– Marha nehéz nekem! Nem csípem a robotokat, oké? Gondban vagyok a robotokkal, gondban vagyok minden kibernetikus dologgal, erre jössz te, és annyira _emberi_ vagy. Ugyanakkor fel kell nyitnom a mellkasodat ahhoz, hogy el tudj menni, és bár nem irtóztam a dologtól, azért eléggé összezavarodtam.

– Az biztos, hogy soha nem beszéltél még ilyen nyíltan az érzéseidről. Annyi javaslatom lenne, hogy legközelebb nyugodtabb módon tedd meg.

– Ennyi hozzáfűznivalód van?

– Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ez egy tipikus tagadási eset, ami máris rálépett az elfogadás útjára, úgyhogy nem aggódom.

– Mégis _mit_ tagadok szerinted?

– Hogy nem-emberekhez is vonzódsz. Ezen kívül hivatalosan már kiborgnak minősülsz, ezt is nehezen dolgozod fel, tehát elég sok klasszikus, elnyomott kiberfóbia merül fel az esetedben.

– Nincs is elnyomva. Épp most ismertem be.

– Igen. Nem csíped a robotokat. De engem igen.

– Mert nem úgy viselkedsz, mint a többi robot.

– Úgy viselkedem, mint nagyon sok másik robot, mivel én is az vagyok. John, lehet, hogy könnyebb neked, ha emberként gondolsz rám, de nem vagyok ember. Téves elképzeléseid vannak rólunk. Mielőtt még járni kezdenénk, úgy vélem… el kell fogadnod a tényt, hogy száz százalékosan robot vagyok, és hogy nincs ezzel semmi probléma.

– Ki mondott bármit is járásról?

– Én, az előbb. – Dorian rámosolyog Johnra. – Hívj el randira, ha már készen állsz.

*

Két hónapba kerül, míg John beismeri magának: igenis egy robottal akar járni – nemcsak hogy Doriannel, hanem egy _robottal_ –, és hogy ettől még nem válik bogaras különccé. Zavarbaejtően hosszú idő ez, és semmi pénzért nem vallaná be, milyen sokat ólálkodott különböző ember/android kapcsolatokkal foglalkozó közösségi fórumokon.

– Mi jön be neked? – kérdezi John egy este Doriantől az autóban.

– Ez meglehetősen tág kérdés.

– Nem szoktál enni, úgyhogy vacsorára aligha hívhatlak el, nem igaz? Szóval, mi jön be neked?

Dorian döbbenten Johnra pillant, aztán elvigyorodik – méghozzá olyan boldogan, hogy a látványtól elakad John lélegzete.

– Szeretem a múzeumokat.

– Ó, anyám. Ezt most komoly?

– Van egy kiállítás a Modern Művészetek Múzeumában, ami nagyon érdekelne.

John felsóhajt. – Jól van. A vasárnap délután jó neked?

– Igen. Ha rémlik még, pontosan megegyezik a munkabeosztásunk.

– Szuper. Utána pedig feljöhetnél hozzám. Hogy… – Próbál előrukkolni valami olyan indokkal, amiről nem ordít, hogy a szex miatt, de egy áldó ötlet sem jut az eszébe.

– Helyrehozzuk az energiaáramlásomat? – veti fel még mindig vigyorogva Dorian.

– Igen.

– Abszolút benne vagyok. De ha esetleg most rögtön szeretnél felvinni magadhoz, én mindenesetre leszögezem, hogy cseppet sem bánnám.

John kuncogva jobbra fordul, és inkább a saját lakása felé veszi az irányt.


End file.
